


Flowers Grimful Ink

by Starfox_Jewel



Category: South Park
Genre: Cafe dates, Cottagecore!Kyle, Cuddles all the time, Cute bonding, F/F, Flirting, Flower Talk, Fluff, Fluffy, Kyle Is Like Milo from Pokemon, M/M, Punk!Stan, Raven Marsh, Small Slow Burn, Sugar and Spicy, bottom!stan, soft, tattoo artist/florist au, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_Jewel/pseuds/Starfox_Jewel
Summary: A tattoo artist walks into a lone florist's shop after his shift to pick up flowers for his work place. Little did they both know that the one interaction would set off many more in the future.Note: This is mega fluff city until later chapters where they "get to know each other better". I will put warnings before if you just want the fluffy and cute bits!
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Red/Kevin Stoley
Kudos: 12





	Flowers Grimful Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter! I will try to make the next chapter longer! I do hope you enjoy the start of this story still! Thank you lovelies~~

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” The florist waves to the customer leaving with their pre-ordered bouquet of red and white roses, fresh from the store’s providers. The florist takes in a breath of warm sunny air while starting to retie his hair back into a tight bun. “That was the last rose order of the day...thankfully.” Before standing, the florist takes a small water spritzer from behind the counter. _Thankfully I refilled this yesterday, so I just need to remember again before I leave._ He begins to walk around the store, spraying water onto the potted plants that were basking in the sun. _Hopefully no one enters the store for a little bit. I haven’t watered all of you yet.._

~~~

“...and all of your supplies should be in here. If you forget the steps, there is an instruction sheet inside. If you need any line work for it redone, you have 6 months to have it done for free,” the artist explains to the teen who just had her first tattoo done. The girl nods before waving goodbye as she leaves. Once she was gone, the artist sighs in annoyance. “...she was getting so worked up over nothing…”

After organizing the pay he received, he walks to his station and starts to clean it. The best time of his day was cleaning, weird huh? It was the only time other than his break where he was able to get some time off from the drama. As he was doing this though, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turns to see another one of the artists from the studio.

“So I saw that that was your last appointment for the day--~,” the other artist smiles. The artist grimaces.

“What do you want?” He turns his full attention to the other artist, crossing his arms.

“Woah, I’m not asking for anything--~,” the other artist chuckles.

“You’re making that weird face; you want something,” the artist raises an eyebrow.

“Ooookay, fiiiine---~,” the other artist sighs, “I was wondering if you could get something that might spruce up the place? Maybe from decor? Cool old-fashioned knick knacks?”

The artist looks around, “mm...maybe some vases of flowers for the front area?”

“Ooo~, that can work~,” the other artist smiles.

The artist sighs before shrugging, “fine, but I better be getting something out of it.”

“That’s only a maybe sadly. I can’t make the rules,” the other artist shrugs before going back to his station. The artist sighs before finishing up his cleaning. He walks to the back and changes from his apron to his jacket, gloves and hat before walking out. He knows a few places where he could order flowers, but he decided he would go to the one nearby since he didn’t want to walk for 20 blocks to get to a well known place.

~~~

A small chime was heard from the door’s small bell while the florist was refilling his small spritzer. He flinches a little before rushing to the counter with his spritzer. “H-Hold on for just a minute!” He sets it down on the shelf before turning to the customer, flattening his apron. “Welcome! How are you this afternoon?” He smiles before finally paying attention to the other person in the store.

“Y-Yeah hey, I’m doing fine,” the artist scratches the back of his head nervously, “I was wondering if I could order some small bouquets for my work place.”

“Ooo okay! What did you have in mind? Anything specific?” The florist takes out a pen and notepad from his apron pocket and begins to write out some notes.

“Not really..I don’t know much about flowers...,” he chuckles a little nervously.

“That is completely okay! Most don’t know a lot about them,” he smiles at him, trying to help the artist feel a little less uncomfortable, “so, is there a type of atmosphere you want to show to your customers?”

“Umm…,” the artist thinks, “sort of...welcoming but also looking..I don’t know, tough?” He struggles to think of some good words to describe what he wanted.

“Hmm...welcoming but also looking tough..,” the florist taps his pen on his chin and starts to write ideas, “maybe some lavender? Black hellebore? Some classic red roses?”

As the florist continued to write some ideas down, the artist was looking around the shop. He saw some small sprouts in cutely painted pots. He chuckles a little at them.

“Okay! I think I have something that would be perfect! How many bouquets would you like?” The florist places his pen and pad down and looks to the artist.

“Umm...let’s say 3,” the artist puts three fingers up to confirm.

“Okay! It should take about...3 weeks to be delivered. Would you like me to notify you by email or phone number?”

“By phone please. I can never check my email on a regular basis,” the artist chuckles nervously at his small jab at himself.

The florist pauses before laughing a little as well, “well, I am the same with my regular email. I always have to check my work email for confirming orders and such.”

The artist kept his head down, feeling a little embarrassed before looking behind him again. He sees the small sprouts. “Hey..could I also buy one of the small potted plants you have?”

“Oh! Sure! Which one would you like?” The florist comes out from behind the counter and picks up the tray of sprouts.

“Um..what do you have?” The artist’s face was pretty nervous, and his face was almost a pink peach.

The florist sets the tray down on the counter. “Well, we have sunflowers, radishes, strawberries---,” the florist then picks up a pot that hasn't sprouted yet, “and this little guy is supposed to be a rare blue rose. I don’t know why he hasn’t popped out yet.” The florist gives a small pout, “people don’t believe it’s blue because of that.”

“W-Well, I can take him. I believe what you say,” the artist then shuts his mouth quickly before the florist’s eyes sparkle.

“Really?! Oh, thank you! I do hope a new home helps him out,” he smiles more before placing the pot down and picking up the tray again to set it down in its spot. The artist keeps his eyes on the pot, waiting for the florist to finish up. Once the florist is back behind the counter, he straightens himself out. The florist starts to type away at his computer, filling out a form. “O--kay, that should be everything! What name would you like to put the order under? Or would you like to go under your company name?”

“N-No, it can go under my name,” he keeps his body as straight as he can, trying to calm down.

“Okay, and that name is~?” he stops typing to look at the artist.

The artist tilts his head, debating on something before giving his response. “It’s...Stanley, or you can just put Stan.”

“Okay, thank you!” The florist then finishes up the form, “alrighty then! The form is complete!” The sound of printing was then heard before the florist stoops down and pulls out two forms. He pushes the forms towards Stan with his pen, “I just need your signature.”

Stan nods before signing both forms where the florist said so. He sets the pen down and waits patiently. The florist nods before taking the forms and writing a few things down on each. “Okay, my name, number and email are on there so you won’t be surprised if I call you,” the florist smiles at the other. Stan nods before taking the one of the forms the florist passes to him. “Okay, will this be with cash or card?”

*One paying interaction later*

“Okay! I hope you take care of your new friend!” The florist smiles while giving a small wave to Stan as he walks out. Stan gives a small wave back with his page and potted plant in hand and exits.

Stan heaves a heavy sigh as he walks back to the studio. As he was, he decided to scan the page he was given by the florist. The florist’s name, number and email were indeed on there. Even though he didn’t want to bother the red-headed small florist, he really wants to give this Kyle a small text.


End file.
